Blood Spy
by animesempaigirl
Summary: Summary: Tenten had a normal life. A girl who is skilled with weapons and has good ninja skills. Top at her school. That is, of course, before they took her away. Now, she works as an agent of a huge cooperation. Her job: kill the targets. [ShinoTen]
1. The Changes of Lifestyles

Blood Spy

* * *

Summary: Tenten had a normal life. A girl who is skilled with weapons and has good ninja skills. Top at her school. That is, of course, before _they_ took her away. Now, she works as an agent of a huge cooperation. Her job: kill the target(s). ShinoTen story.

Disclaimer: If I did, Tenten would be the main character. She rules! Along with Shino, of course!

Author notes: It's basically ShinoTen love along with NejiSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, and more. Who knows? It becoming a ShinoTen fanfic? I have been a huge fan of that lately. What! I think it would be cute. Unless, of course, you guys want some NejiTen love.

And Kym, I was not on crack when typing this story. That goes for you too, Kye. Honestly.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Change of Lifestyles

* * *

Whoosh. Whoosh. Whish. Whish. Clank! The sounds of a weapons being thrown rang throughout the quiet forest. Each leaf that felt was being pierced right through the center each time. Pinpoint accuracy. The ninja smiled as she went to pick up her senbons. Her skills were known through the whispers of the halls. Her reputation was a great as the celebrity gossip were. Her identity was…unknown to everyone. Only very few people saw her true identity but dies in the process.

She was feared and admired. Loved and hated. Wanted or wanted dead. Either way, she was really not much of a threat to the local police. Of course, they know nothing of her presence either. Only the rumours spread through the high schools. Only the students of the high schools knew about this heroine. She was often thought of when something drastic happens.

What is her signature move? She leaves behind of the Konohagakure leaf using anything. Fire, dirt, rocks, weapons, and sometimes, blood. Thus, her nickname was the Blood Spy. Some say she is a tall, brunette with long hair that flows behind her as she run across the rooftops of Konohagakure. Others say she is a blond with her hair in a ponytail. Some say she wears a short skirt with leggings while others say she wears cargo pants. She is sometimes called the woman with thousand faces. Whatever she wears, there is one thing everyone is certain that she has. Weapons.

Tons and tons of weapons are seen at the scene of the crime. Many wonder if she has enough money to buy this much weapons but they could never find out how. Her reputation was in secrecy though. Not many can request her to kill somebody or retrieve a precious belonging of theirs. They would have to wait until she drops by. Literally. As hard as she is to find, it's not easy to exactly just wait. People usually leave some sort of rumor that run around the schools until it reaches the messenger. Soon, the messenger tells the Blood Spy and she goes to her next client.

Her payment? It depends on the assignment. Killing someone would be extremely expensive. Retrieve something? Depends on the whole mission. Usually the bill comes after the whole mission. If the clients don't pay up, they are going to pay. She never shows her face to her clients unless she ends up killing them. She usually does that. She shows her identity and kills them in a snap. Fearsome as this girl sounds, she is really a normal girl in reality, of course.

Of course, there is a special procedure to follow in order in gain her trust, and to confirm that they are the client. Many people do not know of this because it changes every mission.

A knock was heard from the window. A girl with long green hair and glasses rushed towards the window and opened it. She gasped and immediately felt the waves of happiness. There, by the window, was the Blood Spy and her chopsticks. "Thank you so much, Blood Spy! My grandmother's heirloom is finally save." The Blood Spy nodded. She had a mask of a cat's face on and short, black hair. She wore a black yukata-like outfit.

"My payment, please." The girl nodded and ran back into the room. After a few moments, she came back with a wallet. "Here you go. 500,000 yen. You deserved it, Blood Spy." The Blood Spy immediately tucked the money into her shirt. "Now, you must do as I say, okay?" The girl nodded. After 5 minutes, the Blood Spy was jumping across many rooftops.

She felt many eyes try to follow her but she was much too fast for them to follow. As soon as their eyes stopped following her, she dropped into a certain apartment. She opened the window with skill and gently tiptoed into the room. She walked over to the dresser and took off her mask. She grabbing a towel to shower when the lights blared on. "Hey! Didn't I tell you not to do that, Kin?" Her roommate, Kin Tsuchi, stood there with a smirk on her face. "You're late, again, Blood Spy."

"Oh shut up, Kin. I need to take my shower. We've got school tomorrow and Iruka-sensei is going to give us a surprise exam too. I can feel it." Kin smirked even more as she sat on the bottom bunk bed. "It's your fault for being an assassin or whatever at night, Tenten." Tenten groaned as she pulled out her night clothes to sleep in. "It's only 3 am in the morning. All I need is at least 3 hours of sleep and I'm fine." Kin scoffed and laid down onto the bed. "Whatever."

Tenten and Kin have been roommates for a while. They both don't have any parents or relatives as they consider themselves sisters, sort of. Kin, the girl who ignored everyone but Tenten and Tenten, the girl who had a double-life, trusted each other really well. Kin is probably the only living person to actually know the Blood Spy's real identity.

After Tenten took a shower, she walked out of the restroom with her long, brown hair wet and her drying herself off. She climbed into the top bunk and sighed. "Today's mission was really a no brainer but it took a while because of the location. Kin nodded. "Look, I think we should get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow you will get a better and closer mission. As long as you get the money, that I am fine." Tenten laughed. "Ha. You crook. Good night, Kin." "Night, Tenten." Tenten turned off the lights and lied down.

* * *

The next morning…

Murmurs were heard throughout Fire High. Whispers were heard throughout classes and hallways. The gossip was at it again. An opportunity to make a request to the Blood Spy. Even teachers knew about this Blood Spy but don't really care about her. At lunch, all cliques were talking nothing but about the Blood Spy.

"I lost my lucky pen! Do you think she will get it for me?" "Don't be stupid, she won't do anything for a dork like you!"

"Do you think she will go out with me?" "Pff. Like she will date a dweeb like you."

"How do we find her again?" "We have to find who the latest client is and ask her the directions."

"Eh? There are directions?" "I didn't know there were procedures."

"Do any of you know who was the latest client?" The groups of teens looked up from their lunch table and saw the speaker. The first guy gulped down his drink before answering. "Um…I heard that some girl named Akira or something was the client. But I doubt that she is a student here so don't bother trying."

The popular clique sneered at the guy and went back to talking. The guy shrugged and turned around with his lunch tray at hand.

"Sheesh. That new kid is really strange. First, he doesn't like to talk to anyone and now, he's trying to ask about the Blood Spy. What at idiot."

The teen ignored them and continued to look for a spot to sit. Nobody offered. Many girls were glancing at him but quickly went back to eating. He snorted and went back to scouting out for tables. Or maybe a whole table for himself.

"Hey! New kid! You can sit with us!" All eyes turned towards the shouter.

"Ugh. It's that Tenten girl again!"

"I know! She is always so loud and yet she is just an ordinary girl like all geeks."

"She is so arrogant. She never talks to anyone but her lackeys."

"I heard she was invited to the popular table once but she turned it down right away."

"She was! I can't imagine her being popular."

As the whispers increased, Tenten glared at the clique. "Now, it's a bad thing to do. Talking about me behind my back. I highly doubt the Blood Spy would want to serve you idiots." A girl gasped and stood up abruptly. "You shouldn't talk like that to me, you know. Do you know who I am?" Tenten held her hand up and stop the girl. Tenten laughed. "Save it for someone who cares. Okay?"

The girl was shocked and couldn't say anything. Tenten smirked and turned towards the guy. "You should hurry with me. Your lunch is getting cold." Tenten smiled and lead him to the outdoor courtyard. She smiled and pointed towards the far end of the courtyard, close to the trees. "We, the students, are allowed to eat outside. Tables are optional but me and my friends love to sit on the fresh grass under a shade. It's very-" "Peaceful." She smiled at the guy. "Got that right, mister!"

His eyebrows shot up. 'Mister?"

She waved towards a small group of girls. To be exact, two girls. One with long, black hair that was held out of her eyes with a blue band that stretched across her forehead. She looked fierce but she was smiling. The other girl had long, green hair with glasses. She was gently smiling at Tenten as they approached.

"Hey guys! I brought over a new addition to our posse!" He raised an eyebrow but went ahead and sat down next to her. He crossed his legs and took a bite out of his apple. "This is Kin Tsuchi and Akira Yamabuki." He choked at his piece of fruits as he heard their names. 'Akira? Isn't that the name of the last client who met the Blood Spy.' The girl who was named Kin observed the boy. "Aren't you Neji Hyuuga? You just came here last week." Akira nodded. "Hyuuga-san is in my class."

"Eh? Why didn't you tell me, Neji-san?" Neji looked at Tenten. 'This girl likes to wear her hair like the Chinese do. Even her name is Chinese. Maybe she is Chinese.' Neji shook his head. "I didn't think you would want to know but to be exact, I never speak to anyone in my classes so I kind of don't know Akira here." 'Despite that fact, she just has to be the one.'

Tenten looked at Kin, who nodded back with a mischievous smile. "So, Akira-chan. Rumors have it that the Blood Spy had fulfilled a mission for you. Is this true?" Akira gasped and did a bad job of trying to out convince Tenten and Kin. Neji immediately was interested. "W-w-w-where did you hear t-t-that?" Kin shrugged with a like-I'm-going-to-tell-you look. "Rumors go around fast, Akira-chan. So spit it out! The details about Blood Spy!"

Akira blushed and went through her bag. "I asked her to get back my grandmother's treasure." Neji raised an eyebrow. "Your grandmother's?" Akira nodded and pulled out the most beautiful and expensive-looking chopsticks ever. It was red with white lotuses printed on it. Jewels hung from the end of the chopsticks. Tenten looked amazed. "Wow, Akira! It's beautiful!"

Akira murmured her thanks as Tenten and Kin looked at it with interest. Well, at least Kin was. Tenten was acting. 'This is my opportunity.' Neji leaned over to Akira. "Akira. I need to ask you about the new directions on how to got a hold of the Blood Spy." Akira's eyes were wide but she understood. She bowed at Tenten and Kin. "I am sorry my friends but I have to do one last thing for The Blood Spy."

Both Tenten and Kin giggled and waved at Akira. "Sure, sure. Just make sure you don't kill anyone, Akira-chan." Akira blushed and gestured Neji to follow her. They walked to the corner of a building. Tenten and Kin were grinning like maniacs. Not that they were ones already, according to others. They were just loving the moments where they know something big that a lot of people don't know. For now, at least.

Tenten sighed as she slipped a piece of sliced pear into her mouth. "I guess that Hyuuga boy is my next client. He looks rich. Wonder what he'll make the Blood Spy do for him?" Kin shrugged as she gazed up into the sky. "I don't know. But this time, try to come home early because I am so bored to death there and you keep falling asleep in class." Tenten blushed. "Ah ha ha ha! It really depends on the mission, no duh Kin!"

Kin smirked and Tenten freaked out. "Uh oh. Why are you smirking, Kin! I know that you're thinking up a scheme of some sort!" Kin chuckled in a sort of evil way and started to crawling towards her with those very, VERY, **VERY** evil look in her eye. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe my poor loudmouth might accidentally slip out the true identity of the Blood Spy." Tenten gasped. "No you wouldn't!" "Oh, yes. I would." They began to engage into a staring contest when Neji and Akira came back together.

Neji raised an eyebrow at their little passive fight. "Uh…did I miss something?" Both Kin and Tenten nervously chuckled. "Oh, nothing." Akira giggled and noticed the time. "Oh, it's almost time for class. Hyuuga-san and I should get going. I'll be going now, Tenten. Later Kin." "Later, Akira-chan!" As soon as both Neji and Akira were out of sight, both Tenten and Kin sighed in relief.

Tenten sighed and threw away her trash. Kin did the same and stare at the spot where Neji sat at. "I bet that Hyuuga boy is going to be your next client. What do you think he'll make you do?" Tenten shrugged as they walked up the stairs. "I don't know. Probably kill somebody. Hyuuga does look a kind of guy who wants someone else to die, you know what I mean."

Kin laughed. "Yeah. Funny. Well, make sure you make him pay double to what Akira-chan paid you!" "Shh! Not so loud, Kin."

* * *

That very night…

Neji moved towards his window. He looked at the clock. 'Midnight. Just like Yamabuki-san said.' He looked out the window and looked at the item that sat on the ledge. A dark colored flower laid there. He sighed and turned away from the window. Neji finally felt someone's charka and smirked. "Welcome Blood Spy. It's nice to finally meet you."

He turned around to meet her. She had long, blue hair tied on a thin, low ponytail. Her mask was of a bird's. She wore a navy blue Chinese shirt with a tan-colored skirt. A metal plate was in front of her skirt and she wore black boots that had metal plates, as well.

Her presence was very familiar but Neji shook that thought off. "I have many stories of you from where I live." She nodded and picked up the black rose. "I find it interesting at you happen to have a black rose." Neji ignored that and handed her a scroll. "I require that you retrieve this for me and bring it back." The Blood Spy cautiously took the scroll and opened it up.

Neji could literally feel her eyebrow raise up as she scanned the whole scroll. "You want me to get a scroll?" Neji nodded with a serious note on his face. "This scroll is what will probably save me and my business." The Blood Spy nodded and tucked the scrolled into her pack. "The payment."

Neji nodded. "I have already decided the amount. It is a reasonable amount considering that it has valuable information in it." The Blood Spy nodded and took one last glance at Neji. "I will be back in one night. Don't tell anyone or I will kill you. Leave out another black rose out on the sill to signal me." With that, she disappeared from sight. Neji watched the Blood Spy leap from roof to roof as she disappeared into the dark, moonlit horizon.

He smirked as he closed the window. "This will be interesting."

* * *

The next morning…

"So, Hyuuga asked you to get him a scroll? Why? What is in the scroll?" "Kin! Shush!" Tenten and Kin were walking through the school to lunch. Tenten had told Kin all about the mission. And of course, Kin was curious about what the scroll contained. "I can't just look at the scroll. It would be bad for my reputation as…you know…Blood Spy," she added in a whisper.

Kin laughed as they stepped outside and walked towards their lunch spot. "Anyway, it looks like you got the scroll but had to duke it out, right?" Tenten groaned as she rubbed her upper left arm. It was bandaged up but her uniform covered it up. "That bastard had a katana. It sucked my charka up when it touched my arm."

Kin laughed. "Okay, okay. So it hurts when we lightly touch it." "Wrong. It is throbbing as we speak." Akira was sitting on the spot before they arrived. "Hey Tenten-chan! Kin-chan!" Tenten and Kin greeted her with the same amount of excitement. "Hey Akira-chan!" They sat down and chatted about how the day was so far.

"And then, he reached out and--" "Excuse me. May I accompany you ladies for today?" The three girls looked up, only to find Hyuuga Neji. Tenten nodded and gestured to her left, which is where Neji sat down. Kin gulped down her sandwich before speaking. "So, Hyuuga. You couldn't find anyone else to sit with?"

Neji shrugged. "I prefer not to sit with people I know." Tenten grinned. "So you do know us?" Neji nodded as he sipped some of his water. Akira nibbled on a carrot stick when she gasped. "Oh yeah! There is a rumor that an assassin is here to kill the Blood Spy!" Kin and Tenten both gasped in shock, and they were not pretending. "NANI?" Neji calmly looked at his classmate.

"Can you please give us more details, Yamabuki-san?" Akira nodded. "Someone out there wants the Blood Spy to die. Something about her 'missions' being useless." Kin grinded her teeth in anger. "That bastard. I'll make him pay!" she shouted as she punched the air, accidentally brushing Tenten's wound. As loud as her yell was, her arm was throbbing like nuts. It felt like it was in fire. Being burned off her arm.

"Tenten! I am so sorry! I totally forgot about the injury!" Akira quickly ran to Tenten's side as Kin did. Neji sat there, wondering what happened. Dense man, these days. Tenten was sweating like crazy but waved Akira and Kin off. "I-I-it's okay. Y-you b-barely t-t-touched me, so I'm f-f-fine." As the girls argued over Tenten's condition, Neji's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

* * *

That very night…

Neji calmly sat on the floor, cross legged, meditating as he waited for the arrival of the Blood Spy. Another black rose laid on the windowsill. But all of that was far from his mind. He couldn't get the thought of Tenten having a sudden injury on the left arm. It was all very suspicious to him. Too suspicious.

Light footsteps were heard from the windowsill. "You seem to be deep into thought, Hyuuga-san." Neji smirked as he looked up. 'Her outfit is the same as yesterday.' He stood up and gave her a sober look. "Do you have the scroll, Blood Spy?" The Blood Spy nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out with her right hand.

She tossed it to him with such movements but Neji was able to catch it. "You seem to be quite skilled, Hyuuga-san." Neji smiled as he opened the scroll. He nodded as he read the contents and closed it again. "I am experienced in some things. Now, would you like the payment now?" The Blood Spy nodded as Neji handed off the money. As he did, her left arm caught his attention.

He gave her a puzzled look before reaching out for her left arm. "Hey. What happened here, Blood Spy?" She scolded herself inwardly as he reached out to touch her bandaged arm. She involuntary jerked her arm away from him before he could touch it. "I am sorry but my mission was to retrieve the scroll when it turned out that I have to fight several people."

Neji raised an eyebrow as he lowered his arm. "Exactly how many is several, Blood Spy?" The girl couldn't help but scratch the back of her head sheepishly. "Heh…about…say, ten?" Neji was surprised but his face went back to being stoic. "You must be very skilled in order to escape with such a wound." She bowed. "Thank you for the compliment. This scroll must be very valuable just to have more then 3 guys guarding with their life." Even if Neji couldn't see her face, she was freaking out. 'This is a real big hint of my true identity. Damn it.'

"I am really sorry for this, Blood Spy." 'Huh?' "What do you—" her sentence was cut off when he hit a certain nerve on her neck. "—mean…" She slowly fell down onto the ground, desperately trying to stay awake. She saw the blur called Neji walked over to her fallen body. "You'll understand…Tenten."

She blacked out.

* * *

"Ngh!" She opened her eyes, only to find darkness engulfing her body. "Nani?" She stood up, only to figure out that she was in a darken bedroom. Soon, the events from last night spilled through her head. A sharp pin of pain shot from her arm to her brain. She groaned and grabbed to covers, trying to make her pain soften.

"Damn it. That bastard knew."

"It is really mean to call people bastrads, you know."

Tenten immediately threw a kunai at the source with skills.

She didn't hear the weapon hit anything and she smiled. "You seem to be as good as Hyuuga-san." 'Doesn't sound like him though.'

"And you are what the streets say. Up to reputation, too I see."

She looked at the dark figure. The curtains in the bedroom were drawn shut. As her eyes readjusted to the dark, she began to notice the amount of space in the room.

The dark figure was leaning against the wall directly facing her. From the shape of his body, he was probably her age.

Pricks of pain shot from her arm once again. "Ah!" She immediately grabbed her wound, which made it worse. "AAHH!" She groaned in pain as she slumped down. As fast as the pain came, it went away. Tenten looked up, only to find the mysterious guy there. "Thank you." He nodded and turned around.

"Wait!" He looked back at the weaken assassin. Her breathing was heavy from the pain but it began to subside. She called out in desperation. "P-please don't leave me alone." She looked and saw a nod as an answer. She sighed in relief and lied back down. After a few minutes, her soft breaths told him to leave her to sleep.

The very boy who was in her room entered another room. "It that really the infamous Blood Spy, Hyuuga?"

Neji who was standing rigidly nodded. "Yes, sir."

The boy nodded as he looked through some papers. "Where is the scroll, Hyuuga?"

"Right here." He threw it at him, who in turn caught it with skill.

He opened the scroll carefully and read the contents. A grunt came from his mouth as he closed the scroll and slipped it into his pocket.

"I want you to send in one medic nin to treat her wounds in one hour. Got it, Hyuuga?"

Neji nodded and left the room. As soon as he left, the boy pulled out the scroll again and read it. He looked up into the corner.

"What do you want, Kiba?"

"To be honest, I am surprised that you found me."

"You have really underestimated me, haven't you?"

A teen about Neji's age stepped out of the shadows. He had red triangles drawn on his cheeks and wore a furry coat. A white puppy was perched on top of his head and he had this dog like grin.

"Actually, I might have overestimated you. Right, Akamaru?" A small bark came from the puppy before silence once again came in.

Kiba coughed nervously. "Um…I have some interesting news, if you want to know."

The other teen closed to scroll up and began to write something down. "What?"

Kiba straighten up with a serious look on his face. Even Akamaru looked serious.

"My group thinks that we have found another of their hideouts."

His head shot up from where he sat. "Is this the truth, Kiba?"

Kiba sheepishly took Akamaru off his head and cradled the puppy. "Why would I lie to my best friend and boss?"

The boss went 'hn' and pulled out another scroll. "Thanks. You are dismissed."

Kiba nodded and stopped right before he exited the room. "Hey, are we going to eat dinner together tonight with Hinata-chan?"

"Yes. Seven in the lobby." "Right. Later!"

As Kiba exited the room, the other pulled out another scroll. One was the scroll Tenten retrieved, one was a scroll on her profile both about her personal life and her life as an assassin, and one about the group. He read the third one and went back to Tenten's profile.

"Tenten, huh?" He looked up at the ceiling window and saw the ray of dawn slowly light up the room. He pushed his sunglasses up. 'She may be the one to help.'

* * *

After one hour of sleeping, Tenten woke up again. She finally noticed that the bandage she put on herself was unraveling itself. She sighed and flung her legs to one side of the bed. As soon as she took one step, she stumbled. "Eck!" She grabbed the bed and pulled herself back up. "Damn Hyuuga. Could he at least go easy on me?"

"Neji-san is like that. I wouldn't blame him." Tenten whirled around with several shurikens ready to be thrown. "Who's there?" The curtain is yanked apart and the blinding light hit Tenten's eyes with full force. "Ah!" She instantaneously shielded her eyes with her hand.

"Oh! I am sorry! I didn't know the light would be that bad." Tenten waved at the unknown person. "Don't worry about it, girl."

After a few minutes of adjusting to the brightness of the rising sun, she finally was able to look at the visitor. She had long pink hair. Her emerald eyes shined and she had a medical kit with her. Her red outfit was interesting to Tenten. "Nice boots, girl. Where did you get those?"

The girl smiled and put the kit down on the bed. "I made these." "Seriously, wow." Tenten suddenly laughed as she raked her fingers through her hair. "I shouldn't be this casual to a stranger. I'm Tenten, by the way."

"Haruno Sakura. I was sent to heal your wound. Which by the way, ouch." Tenten laughed as they shook hands. Tenten sat down and unraveled the rest of the wrap. Sakura winced just at the sight of the gruesome battle scar. It was a deep gash from her shoulder to her upper left arm. And it was also burned.

"Wow. This guy must have loved to torture you." Tenten nervously laughed as Sakura treated the cut/burn with care. After a few moments, Sakura looked up from her work. "I am guessing that your work as the Blood Spy is what got the scroll for him."

Tenten, being very astonished, nodded. "How do you know?" Sakura grinned sheepishly and managed to wrap the arm with a clean bandage. "I am quite good at collecting information. I guess you could say that I am a data seeker. I occasionally sneak into the database and read stuff. But don't tell anyone about it! Please?" Tenten laughed as Sakura begged her.

"Okay okay. As long as you help me out, then I'll think about it." "Tenten!" "Okay okay!" Tenten laughed along side with her newest friend. As Sakura packed the kit up, Tenten looked at the rising sun.

"So, where am I?" Sakura giggled as she looked at Tenten. "Let me guess, Neji-san didn't tell you anything." Tenten growled and pouted a little. "That bastard just knocked me out. Does that explain enough?" Sakura giggled again and sat down next to Tenten.

"You are in a cooperation where many of us work under the boss. Our main purpose to eliminate all traitors out there. Currently, we are working on a double project. The Akatsuki and the non-Akatsuki." Tenten crooked her head. "Akatsuki?"

Sakura nodded. "Missing nins or traitors who left their country. The Akatsuki is a group of many powerful missing nins. There are also missing nins that is not part of this evil organization. The Sound Village is considered to be under this category."

"And what about me?" Sakura giggled. "We need as much young shinobi as yourself in this cooperation. As soon as we heard about the Blood Spy, the boss immediately wanted you in the business. So Neji-san was picked for the assignment and lo and behold. Here you are! Although I must say," Sakura gave Tenten a smirk. "You reaction to all of these is quite subtle." Tenten chuckled. "Oh trust me. Thanks to years of practice."

Sakura laughed along side with Tenten. "Basically, you'll be living here until some event forces you to move out. Don't worry though. There are no molesters. Only perverts." The girls once more laughed together just as long lost friends would.

She picked up her stuff. "Well, it's was nice to know you. I work in the medic department. See you around." "Okay, thanks for patching me up!" Sakura laughed as she walked out. Tenten sighed as she looked at the sunrise. 'What the hell is going on?' Tenten looked down on her outfit.

"First, I need to change into some clean stuff." Tenten went into bathroom and took a shower. After 10 minutes of washing herself, she walked out of the steamy bathroom with only a towel covering her up, her hair back to her actually color, and walked over to a random door. "If that is the door to exit, then this might be the closet." She opened it and found a spacious closet. 'Woah! A huge closet! With clothes in it, already!'

She walked through it and found that most of the clothes were similar to her. She smiled and grabbed a red Chinese shirt and black baggy pants. She tied her holster onto her right thigh and her pack on her left side. She tied her hair, which the color was washed out during her shower, into her traditional bun style.

She glanced out into the hallway, only to find it empty. She decided to turn left and walked down the hall. She stepped into another room at the end of the hallway. "This must be the lobby or something." She saw some couches and decided to crash onto one. She flopped onto one and noticed the receptionist. Her long hair was neat and she wore an office outfit. There was something about her that drew Tenten's attention.

Then, it hit like a runaway train going 1000 miles per hour. (JK) As the girl nervously glanced at Tenten, her eyes made contact. She blushed and went back to typing whatever she was doing. 'Her eyes are just like that bastards' eyes.' She sighed and walked up to the desk.

"Um…excuse me but are you some how related to Hyuuga Neji?" The secretary jumped slightly and readjusted her glasses. "Oh! H-h-hai. Neji-niisan is my cousin." Tenten smiled and held her hand out. "I'm Tenten." The girl shyly took the hand and shook it. "Hyuuga Hinata." Tenten released her name and looked around. "So, who owns this cooperation. Your cousin?"

Hinata opened her mouth to say something when a shout interrupted her. "OHAYO!" Tenten groaned and looked over her shoulder. A boy with bright blonde hair, orange jumpsuit, and 'whiskers' walked over to Tenten and Hinata excitedly. "Hey! You must be the new girl everyone keeps talking about! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Tenten eyed the boy. "Um…yeah. I'm Tenten." Naruto grinned. "Well, I was sent here because it's my job to show you our cooperation! Believe it!" Tenten sweatdropped as Naruto dragged her away from Hinata. "I am sorry, Hinata-chan! I am just going to borrow Tenten-chan for a bit!" Tenten twitched a little when she heard the way Naruto pronounced her name with such familiarity.

As half of an hour past by, Tenten was able to map out the entire area of where the cooperation. There were four floors in all. The lobby was on the third level of the building. It was also at ground lever, so there were two floors under ground. The whole third floor was where the agents slept. There were training rooms, an outdoor hot spring, restaurants, and a pool too. The second floor was the shipping area. It was a huge storage area and had an underground truck service. The first floor was where all the weapons were. And trust me, there were lots, lots, and lots of weapons. The weapons are usually off limits with two exceptions. One, the boss tells you to get whatever weapon for a mission. Two, the whole cooperation is under attack, which is never (according to Naruto). The fourth level was where all the important people's offices are. It was also where the mini-hospital was. The whole cooperation was disguised as some random business company so it _looked_ normal from the outside. The building was close to the edge of where she was. There were buildings to the left, right, and in front but none behind. There was a pretty high, cement wall there, blocking the view of the small building.

'Hmm. That is weird. I figured that this cooperation place would be swarming with people.'

"Here we are! Tenten! Meet one of our top agents, and one of the many temes around here, Hyuuga Neji!" Tenten growled at the name and looked up at the stoic man who knocked her out the night before. "Good to see that you have woken up."

She reached for her kunai when Naruto grabbed her hand. "Uh…the boss wants to see you! Later, Neji!" Neji scoffed out loud before turning back down the hall. After Naruto yanked Tenten around the corner, he gave her a look. "You shouldn't be like that around Neji." She sneered and crossed her arms. "Big deal. It's his fault for making me mad at him. Arrogant bastard." Naruto laughed. "Well, I see that you agree with me. But first thing first. The boss wants to see you."

Tenten, confused, crooked her head to the side. "Wait a second. Isn't that bastard the boss of this cooperation here?" Naruto shook his head and jabbed his thumb down the hallway. "The boss' office is over here." Tenten continued to ponder about who the boss.

"Uzumaki-san?"

"Call me Naruto. No honorifics, please!"

Tenten laughed softly. "Okay—Naruto—is the boss the real boss or the president's son whom you all call boss?"

Naruto sheepishly scratched his head. "I guess you're right but to be exact, I have no clue."

Tenten sighed as they approached the office.

Naruto smiled at Tenten. "Don't worry about the boss. He maybe very, VERY distant, he is actually nice."

Tenten smiled at Naruto. "Thanks. I needed that."

Naruto nodded and knocked on the door firmly three times. "Come in!" 'That voice sounds quite familiar.'

Neji turned the knob and pushed the door opened. There in the room was a desk, some office drawers to the side, and one chair in the corner, a window, and some items that lied on the desk. She looked at the man who sat behind the desk. The morning glow gave him a sort of angelic glow but that was from her mind. His had dark sunglasses on, a heavy trench coat on with a high collar, and a navy blue headband that held back his spiky, bushy bark brown hair.

He saw Tenten and walked over to her. "I apologize for my fellow agent, Hyuuga Neji. From what I heard, he hit you a bit too hard."

Tenten was surprise. 'This guy was the one my room when I first woke up.' She was excepting a cold-blooded boy who didn't really care about anything. But here stood the boss, saying sorry in place for Hyuuga Neji. She nervously bowed several times.

"It's okay. I am Tenten, sir." The teen bowed back to her. "Aburame Shino. It is nice to finally meet the Blood Spy." Tenten panic and glanced at Naruto. He seemed unfazed about it.

"Ano, Aburame-san? Exactly how many people know about my second life?" Shino shrugged as he proceeded to sit back down. "My top agents know. Naruto here is one of the many, if you could believe that." Tenten giggled when Naruto twitched.

"You should be glad that a new recruit is here, boss." Shino smirked from underneath the high collar as he pulled out a scroll. He opened it up and handed it to Tenten. "This is your profile that my agents collected. If there is anything out of place, please do tell me so that I cam fix it."

Tenten raised an eyebrow as she read the scroll. "You make your agents do inside jobs in order to get info about me?" Shino nodded and went back to writing something down on another scroll. She rolled her eyes and looked back down at the scroll.

**Name: Tenten (unknown surname) aka the Blood Spy**

**Age: 16**

**Rank: ANBU **(In Tenten's mind, 'What the heck! There are ranks?')

**Village: Konohagakure**

**Abilities: Weapon specialist, skilled in acting and disguising oneself, self-teaches oneself, very nimble, etc, etc, etc.**

**Weakness: None that we can see, so far.**

**Hobbies: …I am sorry, Aburame-sama, but she is incomprehensible. **(In Tenten's mind again, 'It's called being a ninja, 24/7.')

**Extras: Possibly Chinese? **(Tenten: TT )

Tenten couldn't help but grin at this report. It was complimenting her beyond her beliefs. She laughed about her weakness. "It seems that everything is in place. Although the hobbies section is a little spacious." Shino looked up from behind his dark sunglasses. He threw her a pen, which she caught with skill.

"If you want, you may fill that part out. And fix the little stuff." Tenten nodded. She dragged the chair out from the corner and sat across from Shino. After 5 minutes, she grunted in approval and handed him the scroll. "There, done." Shino thanked her as he tucked the scroll into his pack without her noticing.

He nodded towards Naruto. "I will have Naruto here take you back to your room. At seven, please meet me in the lobby. That is all." Both Tenten and Naruto bowed and walked out the door. As soon as it felt safe, Tenten sighed in relief. Naruto laughed.

"Did Shino make you nervous?"

Tenten nodded as she wiped away the invisible sweat. "That guy gives me the creeps. Such overuse with the monotone."

Naruto laughed as they walked to the third floor. "Don't worry about him. I'll protect you from him if he suddenly goes crazy and bites you."

Tenten sweatdropped. "Thanks, I guess."

As silence engulfed the conversation, Tenten decided to take the plunge. "Hey, Naruto? Did you know about my second life already?"

Naruto nodded as he avoided eye contact. "Actually, I was one of the agents Shino sent to collect data about you."

"NANI?"

Naruto winced. "I am really sorry, but it was an order from the boss. I was surprised that a girl with so much skill was not realized until much later on. I mean, come on. No one taught you anything yet you are able to probably as skilled as me."

Tenten grinned and gave Naruto a noogie. "Hey, that hurts!"

"I am just glad that I have another friend in this here cooperation."

"Well, I am honored to be of service. But right now, I have some training to do. I suggest you go but to your room. I bet Ino-pig has already sent your stuff there." Naruto waved and poofed out of sight.

Tenten was surprised when Naruto simply disappeared. "Woah. I need to learn that."

She turned and after some help from Hinata, she was able to find her room. She found the door unlocked and slapped her forehead. "Stupid Tenten. I forgot to lock the door. Nor did it occur to me that my have a key to my room. Great."

She walked in and found a the room clean. "What the!"

Suddenly, there was some noise coming from her closet. Tenten immediately rushed over with a kunai in her hand. "Who the hell is going through the closet!"

"ECK! Don't hurt me!" Tenten blinked several times before she registered in her mind who the thief was. A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail, sky blue eyes, and the love of the color purple. 'What did Naruto say about a blondie here? Something about her being loud and obnoxious? What was her name again? Something like pig. Pig…pig…pig…'

"You wouldn't happen to be Ino-san, would you?" The girl stopped spazzing out and bowed down. "I am sorry for being disrespectful. I am Yamanaka Ino. I was sent to give you some things that now belong to you until you leave this company."

Tenten saw that there were some stuff on the neatly made bed. A white laptop, a headband protector with the Konohagakure leaf, a map of Konohagakure and the surrounding countries, a schedule, and a small, folded piece of paper.

Ino grinned and pointed at the entire room. "I cleaned the room up for you. The laptop is for research and emails. It has most of the documents that our database has. The headband protector is what you are required to wear during your missions. The map is to show you where some of your missions could be. The schedule of what time a certain class or what not is. And the paper is a personal note from the boss."

Tenten's eyebrow shot up as she bent down to pick it up.

_Dear Miss Tenten, _

_It has seems that our little meeting was not enough for your liking._

_I have arranged a meeting so that you may meet with the others._

_You may check your laptop to see the changes of your profile._

_On behalf of the staff, welcome to Hidden Leaf Cooperation._

_Sincerely, _

_Aburame Shino_

Tenten looked at Ino with a questionable look. "Hidden Leaf Cooperation?" Ino nodded. "It may seem like some boring, old business building but we are here to protect Konohagakure. Elite shinobis of all kinds from the very country."

Ino grinned and struck a pose. "I am Yamanaka Ino. After my father, I inherited the ability to do my bloodline jutsus. The cooperation immediately asked my father, which he allowed. So now, 5 years later, here I am. Rank: Chunnin."

"What are ranks?" Ino nervously giggled. "Oh, my job does not involve in explaining things. But I bet lazy-ass here can tell you." Tenten turned around to look at the second visitor. "I was wondering when you would be announced, boy."

He sighed and continued to gaze out at the clouds. "Why did you do that, Ino? You know how troublesome it is to explain things." Ino pouted. "But only you can do these things, Shikamaru!" He sighed once again and stood up. He had some sort of green vest on over some smaller jacket. The headband on his left sleeve. Navy blue men capris and one spiky ponytail finished the touch of him.

He held his hand out as an offer to shake. "Nara Shikamaru. Nice to finally meet the Blood Spy." Tenten groaned as she shook his hand. "How many people know about this?" Ino laughed. "All of our top agents know. Myself and lazy-ass here are part of the that top, if you can believe."

"Oh, trust me. She will force you to believe. Troublesome woman." Ino rolled her eyes and decided to ignore that last comment. "ANYWAY, there are about 20 of us and many trainees. The veterans sometimes help out in our missions. Most missions are usually a mission with a partner or two. Rarely, there is a mission out there requiring 4 or more. The boss goes to the most important missions with an ANBU ranked ninja, most of the time."

Tenten held her hand up to signal Shikamaru to stop. While, absorbing all of this, she was a bit confused still. "So wait. Aburame-san actually does some missions?" Ino nodded for Shikamaru. "Yup. It is usually very important that requires him as well." Tenten went 'oh' and sat down.

"…Is he any good?" Shikamaru and Ino both gapped at Tenten. "Are you nuts? Of course he is good! In fact, he's great. The best of the best!" Shikamaru nodded. "Stole those words right out of my mouth." "I highly doubt you were going to say anything." "I resent that."

Tenten laughed at the quarreling between the two agents. "You know, you two make a good couple." As soon as Tenten said those magic words, both Shikamaru and Ino blushed, madly.

"Are you crazy! Marry a lazy bastard like him?" "She is way too troublesome to be even in the same room!"

"I will NEVER marry that person!" they shouted together at the same time.

Tenten enjoyed embarrassing the two so-called ninjas. "Wow! Did you guys practice or something?"

Just when both Shikamaru and Ino were about to say anything, a knock was heard from Tenten's door.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Tenten laughed as she turned around. "Nothing. Just some bonding between the future couple."

"WE ARE NOT FUTURE COUPLES! AND YOU STOP SAYING THE EXACT THING I AM!"

Tenten laughed again. "See what I mean?"

The other visitor laughed. He had a beard, side burns, and the same green vest on with the headband across his forehead. He had a cigarette in his mouth and he grinned. "Hey. I'm Sarutobi Asuma. Thought I could drop by to say hello."

Tenten smiled. 'Jet black hair. Just like Kin's.' She bowed towards him. "I am Tenten. It's nice to meet you!"

"Same here. Shikamaru! Ino! What are you doing? Do you guys have a mission to do today with Chouji?"

Ino gasped. "I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT!"

Groan. "I was trying to tell you but it was too troublesome to do so."

"Troublesome my ass, Shikamaru! Bye Tenten-chan! See you later!"

"Yeah, later. Hey, Ino! That hurt!"

Tenten laughed as Asuma, Ino, and Shikamaru left her room. She sighed as she flipped her laptop open and turned to on. She looked at the schedule and clicked onto her profile. She smirked at the corrections. Her picture was also added. "How the hell did they land a picture of me?"

She scrolled through the whole list, looking at the top agents along with Shikamaru and Ino. There was a lot. More girls then she thought there would be but there was a good amount of them. There were also records of some missions but she noticed that all the important missions that 'the boss' took were not on display. As she flipped through the records, she came to 'that bastards' profile.

**Name: Hyuuga Neji**

**Age: 16**

**Rank: ANBU **

**Village: Konohagakure**

**Abilities: Kekkei genkai, the Hyuuga clan focuses on damaging the internal organs**

**Weakness: None… **(Tenten's mind: None discovered yet… Insert evil grin here.)

**Hobbies: None known yet… **(This guy needs a life.)

**Extras: Despises the main branch, from the side branch**

'There is absolutely nothing on that bastard. Dang it.' She scoffed at the name as she scrolled through the list once again. 'I think some studying should do me some good before getting lunch.' After a good 4 hour study session, Tenten sighed and propped her feet up on the desk. "I think it's time for lunch." Remember Naruto's tour, she locked the door and tucked away the key.

"Hey! Just in time!" Tenten turned around to face the pink-haired medic nin. "Hay are for horses, Sakura-chan." "Hey yourself! I was about to go to lunch. Wanna come with me?" Sakura laughed.

"I was just about to ask the same thing. Are the food here good?"

"Hell yeah! Naruto-kun just loves the ramen here!" Tenten and Sakura giggled as they walked to the nearby restaurant.

"Woah! This restaurant is a bit nice for a dump like this." Sakura laughed as they sat down to a table next to the wall. The place wasn't that big but it was big enough to fit about 70 people at the same time. After they ordered their food, Sakura and Tenten chatted a little.

"So, have you met anyone yet, Tenten?"

"Yeah. Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, and Asuma."

"Wow. That is a lot of people. But you didn't run into Neji-san?"

Tenten gagged. "Please. Just when I was about to slash his arm with my kunai, Naruto dragged me away."

Sakura giggled. "Well, I wouldn't mess with Neji-san. He is a prodigy at the rank of ANBU. Not a lot of people know him THAT well but they say he has a past that changed his way of life." Tenten was awed. As their lunch was brought out, she began to wonder.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Is Hinata-chan part of the main branch?" Sakura nodded as she chomped down some of her salad. "Yeah. Let's say that the relationship between Hinata-chan and Neji-san is not exactly friendly. You can literally feel the sparks that Neji-san send out towards her." Tenten shook her head in sadness as she chewed on her hamburger.

"And what about that Aburame guy? His aura shouts mysterious to me." Sakura laughed. This girl could say the funniest tings about their superiors. "Well, he is the president's son. No one but one or two people know him that well. He is definitely friendlier then Neji-san but he just isn't the social type, you know? He rarely met people, only most ANBU meet him and speak to him during missions. Or should I say, get orders from him for the mission?" Tenten laughed. "So, what is with the name? Boss? Is that just a habit or respect?" Sakura shrugged. "For me, it's just a habit. At first, it was for respect but as time goes by, you get use to it too much."

Tenten choked on her burger and held her hand out to stop Sakura from continuing. "Woah! Wait once second there, girlfriend! Just how long have you been in this so-called cooperation?" Sakura counted with her fingers. "I don't know. For about…say…I think about 5 years." Tenten's jaw dropped to the ground with a THUD.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! THAT IS SO LONG!" "Shh, Tenten! People see hear you and see the contents of your mouth!" Sakura giggled as Tenten blushed and wiped her mouth. After the people started going back to their own business, Tenten leaned in.

"So in a nutshell, you have been living here for 5 years?" whispered Tenten. Sakura smiled and nodded like a 5 year old would do. "Yup! Time sure does fly by. Looking back, it was havoc and chaos. The story is one, long bedtime story. But I am pretty sure that I can tell you sometime later on." Tenten laughed along with Sakura.

As an hour passed by, the two girls got to be acquainted with each other quite well. Sakura departed because of her job so Tenten decided to explore the building to know it a bit more. She found the elevator and went in. She noticed that only a dog was in the lift. 'Why is there a dog here of all places?' She clicked the first floor. As the elevator slowly descended, there was this uncomfortable feel in the air. She couldn't shake off this uneasy emotion she was receiving as the lift slowly descended. It sent shivers down her shiver. As the elevator shaft slowed down to a stop, the doors slid open and the dog ran off before Tenten could even glance in the floor.

She couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. Nothing but darkness that seemed to suck out all the life out of the air. "Why the hell would a puppy run into a scary place like this?" She shook off that out loud thought and walked towards the wall next to her. "If I can just find some switch, that I can start my adventure!" But just as she found a switch, so did someone else.

She instinctively whipped out her kunai and held it to the others' throat with such speed and skill. The stranger's breath sharpens as cold metal touch their throat. "Who are you and what the heck are you doing here?" Tenten whispered harshly into their ear. With their finger still on the switch, they turned on the lights, which blinded her but she didn't remove her eyes from her prey.

The man was tall with dark brown hair, square glasses, a gentle smile, and a white yukata on. Tenten couldn't help but stare. 'Why would some nice looking guy be on the first floor in the dark?' He smiled at Tenten. "No need to be alarmed. I am actually here because the President wanted me to check up on our nice shipment of weapons." Tenten released her grip and stepped away from the man. "Oh. I am very sorry. I am Tenten, a new recruit. It is very nice to meet you sir!"

He chuckled and patted her head. 'What am I a dog?'

"I have many things about you young one. I have many things to do. Please feel free to look through our weaponry. I bid you adieu." With that, he took the elevator and was gone. She couldn't help but be confused about that man's presence. "I swear, there are weird people here." She chose to shrug it off and immediately closed her eyes.

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and ran down the aisle. Left, straight, right, left. She reached towards the box that lied in the very back of the spacious room. She grinned, knowing that this very bow was extraordinarily different from the rest of the boxes. She couldn't find the reason but she just had this feeling that it would help her in the near future.

Just as she was about to open the box, she stopped. With only barely a crack up, she threw the very kunai behind. She didn't much of metal-to-metal contact but she hear some surprise gasps. She smirked in victory and turned around to face her second intruder. "Must I run into any more men?" He was growling at Tenten with an amusement. "You must be the Blood Spy. I remember being on a mission to collect data about you. And I got zip. Zero. Nada. But your scent is easy to pick up, if you ask me and Akamaru."

This teen was Kiba and to Tenten, he was an arrogant loudmouth just like Naruto. 'I remember reading him from somewhere. He is likely to get pissed off easily than most people.' "Inuzuka Kiba. 15. Chunnin. Your abilities are obvious and your weakness is the same." He growled at Tenten and threw the kunai back at her. "What brings the newbie down here? This place is off limits, you know."

She caught the kunai with a bored look on her face as she watched the very puppy that accompanied her down the lift jump onto Kiba's head. "Some guy told me to go ahead and do it. And what about you?" "It's my shift. I guard the floor with Akamaru. Look, it's close to 3 o'clock. Go talk to Naruto or something. I heard from Shino about you already."

Tenten sneered at him and walked off to the elevator. "Later then dog boy!" "DON'T FREAKING CALL ME THAT!" She grinned at the teen as the doors slid closed. "Later days, Akamaru. And you too, dog boy." Just as the doors slid shut, Kiba yelled out in frustration and attempted to stop the doors but he knew Shino would kill him if he killed the recruit.

He sighed and went back to his station. With the lights now on, his concentration was off. Way off. Sensing what was on his mind, Akamaru whimpered and licked Kiba's hand for affection. Kiba gently smiled at his best friend, whom he had made a life promise to, and patted his head. "I know. Maybe we just got on the wrong foot. But still," Kiba sighed in anger as he rethought what the former Bloody Spy said.

"_Some guy told me to go ahead and do it."_

Kiba growled and shook his head. "What in god's name is she talking about? I didn't sense anybody before she stepped into the storage room."

* * *

YOSH! IT IS FINISHED! Thus, through many analysis, we see that Tenten is quite pissed off with Neji but she is quite good with the whole 'let's-act-normally-around-people-but-be-mysterious-as-an-assanin type of attitude going on. Okay, so I really want if a ShinoTenten story would be a good idea because then I can go do some NejiSakura fluff, which by the way I love that alternate pair. Then there could be some InoShikamaru, KurenaiAsuma, and probably some KinSasuke. I might be adding the rest of Kin's team, Zaku and Dosu (is that their names?). I am dieing to add others too so let the suggestions spill in! I will love to see what other readers want to happen in this story!

Tenten: "Good. Then here is my suggestion: Make Kin part of the cooperation with me."

Me: "EHH?"

Neji: "That loud girl? She might be just a bothersome roadblock."

Kin: "Loud? BOTHERSOME! **ROADBLOCK?**"

Tenten: "Uh, Neji?"

Neji: "Hm?"

Tenten: "I suggest you start running."

Neji: "In your dreams."

Me: "Okay. Your funeral."

Kin: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Note to readers: Since this is only an afternote, this will only last for 5 seconds.)

BAM! WHAM! CRACK!

Neji lies on the side in a puddle of blood with Kin triumphantly standing on top of him.

Kin: "Don't ever mess the Kin! She will crush you!"

Tenten: "Why is she even in the story? She is supposed to be sacrificed by Orochimaru."

Me: "Let's save her death for later."

Kin: "…excuse me?"

Me and Tenten: "Nothing!"

Kin: "Whatever. Readers, YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL TELL THE WHOLE WORLD ABOUT YOUR COLLECTION OF—"

Me interrupting Kin: "BYE!"


	2. SORRY!

I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while. I promise to make it up to you all by making it extra EXTRA LLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You get the picture. Please send in some suggestions for scenes or others and I will consider them. Thank you so so much!!!!!


End file.
